L'étrangère
by Sheherasade
Summary: /post tome 7/ Deux jours après la bataille, Hermione se réveille à Poudlard en septième année dans un monde ou Voldemort n'est pas mort, ou Harry ne semble n'avoir jamais existé et ou Sirius Black est professeur à Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, sa première pensée fut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était dans l'air, comme une pensée qui s'agite avec la grâce et la douceur du matin, à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle.

Ses yeux fixèrent les petites particules de lumières qui bougeaient et elle leva la main vers elles, comme pour les saisir au passage. Elle entendait un bruit régulier, à côté d'elle, mais Hermione n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était. La lumière se fit soudain plus forte, et Hermione songea que ce serait une belle journée, à Poudlard, aujourd'hui. Sa main toujours levée, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil s'accroître tandis qu'elle caressait les particules comme une chef d'orchestre. Hermione se sentait bien.

Et pourtant il y avait toujours cette chose dans son esprit qui la démangeait, de plus en plus fort. Elle identifia le bruit comme étant un doux ronflement, et cela l'apaisa ; Parvati ronflait depuis leur troisième année. Elle n'avait pas entendu ça depuis... Soudain, la main d'Hermione se raidit. Elle resta là, allongée, la main stupidement levée, comme si elle était en cours et qu'un professeur venait juste de poser une question.

_Et elle connaissait la réponse._

Elle repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit dans son lit, le cœur battant. Soudain le bruit d'une alarme la fit bondir de son lit et elle poussa un hurlement de terreur. Une main sortit du lit de Parvati et vint s'abattre sur son réveil.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla t-elle debout dans le dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?! »

« La ferme Hermione, lui parvint une voix de sous les couvertures de Lavande. Encore dix minutes de sommeil… »

« Mon Dieu, reprit Hermione plus doucement en regardant ses couvertures rouges et or. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans ce lit. Atterrée, elle s'approcha à pas lent de la fenêtre, au dessus de son lit.

Elle pouvait distinguer le parc et une aile du château mais…

Tout est _normal_, se dit Hermione, horrifiée. Il n'y avait pas de murs arrachés, de vitres brisées, aucune trace de combats et la mansarde d'Hagrid était toujours là-bas, vaillante, près de la forêt, comme si… Comme si ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Mue par une soudaine intuition, elle se précipita hors du dortoir.

« Où vas-tu ? Marmonna difficilement Parvati en repoussant ses couvertures. T'es encore en pyjama… »

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas et fila jusqu'au dortoir de Ron et Harry. Il y avait _forcément_ une explication ! Elle entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers le lit de Ron, ou elle pouvait voir dépasser ses cheveux d'un roux étincelant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Dean, debout, la regarder d'un air ahuri.

« Ron, dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule. Ron, réveille-toi ! »

« Mmh… Maman… Encore deux minutes s'te plait… bredouilla Ron en mettant sa tête sous la couette. »

Hermione roula des yeux. Si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait ri.

« C'est pas ta mère, Ron. C'est Hermione. Allez réveille-toi maintenant ! »

Elle hésita un instant, puis ajouta dans un soufflement :

« Ron, on est à Poudlard ! »

« Quoi ? dit-il en sortant de sa couverture, Granger ?

« Je… Hermione le regarda, déroutée. Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?

Mais le rouquin la scruta d'un air furieux.

« Non mais, dit-il en s'arrachant à sa couverture d'un air furibond, non mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème, _Granger_ ! C'est pas parce que t'es préfète en chef que t'as le droit de m'empoisonner la vie jusque dans mon lit ! Eh tu…Tu…

Il semblait tellement en colère qu'Hermione crut qu'il allait exploser.

« Et tu me demandes pourquoi je t'appelles par ton nom ?! C'est une blague ou quoi ! Je… Barre-toi ! Juste, dégage de là ! Maintenant !! »

Dire d'Hermione qu'elle était effarée serait un euphémisme. Ils étaient là, de chaque côté du lit, lui rouge comme une écrevisse, le doigt désignant la sortie, elle, blanche, pâle, immobile. C'est alors que son regard se posa derrière la face écarlate de Ron et de son doigt levé et vint se poser sur le lit d'Harry.

Sauf que…

« Où est le lit de Harry ? Souffla t-elle d'une voix qui lui sembla étonnamment lointaine.

« Pardon ? interrompit Seamus à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qui ça ? T'es sûr que tout va bien Hermione ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle posa tour à tour son regard sur Dean, toujours debout près de son lit, Seamus, les sourcils froncés, assis dans le sien, puis Ron, dont la main avait repris sa place, le long du corps, qui la regardait comme si elle était une bête curieuse. Derrière lui, là ou il y aurait dû avoir le lit de Harry, il n'y avait qu'une grosse mâle, juste en dessous de la fenêtre.

« Harry… Dit-elle doucement, en les regardant successivement. Vous ne savez pas du tout de qui je parle n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Granger, dit Ron avec difficulté. Tu devrais demander à Lavande ou Parvati de t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vraiment. »

Hermione Granger n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas folle, et elle le savait. Même l'épreuve – tant physique, qu'émotionnelle – qu'elle avait vécue deux jours plutôt ne pouvait pas avoir eu raison d'elle. Elle scruta une dernière fois le visage tant aimé de Ron pour y trouver…Quoi au juste ? Une preuve que tout ceci était une immense farce ? Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'hostilité et peut-être une pointe d'agacement. Alors Hermione, épouvantée, se retourna et quitta le dortoir des garçons à petit pas.

oOo

La dernière fois qu'Hermione Granger était entré dans la Grande Salle, elle y avait vu les corps sans vie de Fred Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, et bien d'autres. Elle sentait qu'il lui aurait simplement suffi de fermer les yeux pour la revoir, et entendre à nouveau le bruit des sanglots, les gémissements des survivants, les cris et les hurlements…

Jamais Hermione n'aurait un jour cru revoir la Grande Salle résonner du bruit d'enfants qui rient et discutent autour du petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas cette pièce qui était hanté, Hermione le savait, mais simplement elle-même, parce cette Grande Salle-là n'avait rien vécu du tout. Pour elle, il aurait fallu des années pour tout nettoyer et y rendre l'aspect naïf et innocent d'autrefois. Or, il ne s'était passé que deux jours.

« Tu ne vois pas que tu gènes ? Renifla une voix aiguë derrière elle. »

Hermione se retourna et vit une petite fille blonde qui devait être en première ou deuxième année, et qui la regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé qui surpris la jeune fille. Sa poitrine était ornée du blason de Serpentard. Elle était entourée de trois élèves du même âge qu'elle qui la regardait de la même façon.

« Excusez-moi, dit Hermione en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. »

Elle se souvenait du visage de cette fillette. Elle l'avait déjà vu, quand elle était à Poudlard, le jour de la répartition des élèves lors de sa sixième année. A ce moment-là, elle arborait un visage terrifié, comme tous ceux qui s'étaient assis sur le tabouret avant elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel mépris puisse se dissimuler sous un visage aussi angélique. Ou qu'elle soit, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans ce Poudlard qu'elle chérissait tant, quelque chose avait changé.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor d'un pas hésitant. Elle repéra rapidement Lavande et Parvati, qui étaient assises à côté de Ron, Dean et Seamus qui leur parlaient avec entrain. Ce fut Dean qui la vit en premier. Il donna un coup de coude à Ron qui s'arrêta de parler aussitôt qu'il la vit.

« Bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Lavande sans regarder personne. Seules les deux filles lui répondirent.

Hermione se força à prendre une tasse de thé au jasmin avec des biscottes, ce qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de manger depuis des années. Elle s'abstint de regarder Ron, parce qu'elle sentait que c'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire pour le moment. _Et dire que je me suis endormi dans ses bras la veille, au Terrier_, se dit-elle en elle-même. Aujourd'hui, c'est comme si on en était au même point que lors de notre première année.

La situation était tellement invraisemblable. Comment pouvait-elle être là en train de manger _dans cet endroit _sous le regard mauvais de Ron Weasley ? De Ron Weasley qui ne voyait pas du tout qui était Harry Potter ?

« Excuse-moi, Hermione mais…commença Parvati en l'examinant d'un air désapprobateur. Tu ne devrais pas distribuer les emplois du temps des élèves aux préfets, afin qu'ils puissent eux-mêmes les donner aux élèves ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? répondit Hermione d'un air surpris. Elle savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur en disant cela. Elle l'avait su bien avant de voir Parvati et Lavande se jeter un bref regard de connivence. »

« Et bien, expliqua Lavande à la place de Parvati, tu es préfète en chef, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est le rôle des préfets en chef, il me semble. »

« Oh. »

Il lui semblait avoir entendu Ron le mentionner tout à l'heure. Préfète en chef. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs à la recherche de Macgonagall et s'étrangla avec sa biscotte.

« Hermione, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Seamus. »

Hermione toussa pendant dix horribles secondes, durant lesquelles les Griffondors qui avaient été ses amis ne firent pas un geste pour l'aider. Finalement, elle se redressa péniblement de sa chaise et inspira profondément.

« Ca va, dit-elle, plus pour elle-même, ça va très bien. Merci. »

Elle leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers la table de professeur et regarda l'homme qui l'avait fait s'étouffer. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux sombres et électrisants, il tenait une tasse de café fumante et discutait tranquillement avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Hermione avala avec difficulté.

Si Sirius Black était en effet assis à la table des professeurs, comme elle le voyait, alors c'est que tout, absolument tout allait de travers.

oOo

« Miss Granger, dit Minerva Macgonagall en invitant celle-ci à entrer, j'ai cru pendant un moment que vous aviez négligé vos devoirs de préfète en chef. Entrez, voyons, ne restez pas sur le seuil. »

Hermione entra dans le bureau de la professeur de métamorphose d'un air inquiet, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la professeur.

« Un problème, miss Granger ? »

La jeune fille repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveu châtain qui lui tombait sur les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

« Et bien ? demanda Macgonagall d'un air pincé. »

« Je… Euh… Non, rien, pardonnez mon retard, professeur. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Voici les emplois du temps des Griffondors, dit-elle en montrant une haute pile de papier sur le bout de son bureau. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, si vous ne voulez pas mettre en retard vos camarades. »

« Bien sûr, oui. »

Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle était comme les autres, semblait-il, comme si tout ce qui se passait était _normal_. Hermione sonda Macgonagall, qui était occupé à écrire quelque chose. Mais que fallait-il lui dire exactement ? Qu'elle preuve avait-elle à avancer pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle disait était vrai ? Elle était seule.

Seule à s'être réveillé un beau matin dans un lieu ou les gens ignoraient qui était Harry Potter, qui ignoraient que ça avait été un tournant de la guerre, là, entre ces murs, et que des gens étaient morts, des gens qu'elle aimait, des gens qui s'étaient battus pour la liberté. Hermione songeait aussi à la présence effective de Sirius Black parmi le corps enseignant qui lui aurait paru quelques jours plus tôt aussi absurde que d'imaginer Voldemort en guérisseur attitré.

Alors qu'elle avait saisi les emplois du temps et s'apprêtait à partir, quelque chose en elle la poussa tout de même à se retourner une dernière fois.

« Professeur ? Appela t-elle. »

« Oui, miss Granger ? »

« Est-ce que…

Comment allait-elle pouvoir dire ça sans passer pour une demeurée ? _Ne t'en fait plus pour ça_, répondit une partie d'elle-même avec humour.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que Sirius Black est professeur à Poudlard ? »

Minerva Macgonagall lâcha sa plume et regarda Hermione Granger plus franchement derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

« Sans compter l'année qui vient de commencer, répondit le professeur Macgonagall en soutenant le regard d'Hermione, cela fait neuf ans, miss Granger. »

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse inextinguible, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la vitesse à laquelle son cerveau réfléchissait.

« Je vous remercie, professeur. »

Ensuite, Hermione quitta le bureau du professeur de métamorphose d'un pas lourd, sous l'œil perplexe de celle-ci.

oOo

Distribuer les emplois du temps aux préfets, réprimander quelques élèves qui courraient au passage pour se donner un air convainquant, puis se rendre à son premier cours de la matinée.

Hermione avait fait cela comme elle avait pu. Si elle avait un jour rêvé de devenir préfète en chef, ce rêve s'était noyé dans l'œuf. Il y avait eu la mort de Dumbledore, les Horcruxes, tous les choses dont il fallait s'occuper, et notamment son_ départ. _Comment aurait-elle pu continuer à rêver d'avoir une vie normale alors que son meilleur ami ne rêvait que de survivre ?

Elle n'aurait jamais cru retourner à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année, même après la mort de Voldemort. A ce moment-là, elle ne rêvait que de dormir et ne plus penser. Comme Harry et Ron, supposait-elle. Et pourquoi pas dormir dans les bras de Ron ? Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, oui.

Se reposer, l'aimer.

Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire pour toujours, quitte à paraître sentimentale. Elle voulait vivre, et aussi monter au ministère. Faire tout ce qui lui était possible de faire. Elle savait que Ron la suivrait, quoi qu'elle puisse faire. Avancer, continuer à vivre.

Et au lieu de cela, elle attendait, adossée contre le mur, que son professeur de DCFM veuille bien arriver. Elle passait en revue les autres élèves d'un air curieux, cherchant des nouveaux, flairant les expressions sur les visages en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Mais à première vue, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les élèves de Griffondors étaient pareils à ceux de Serpentard, distants entre eux, et Drago Malefoy, qui était aussi ici, ne se priva pas de lui lancer une remarque désagréable au passage, ce à quoi elle resta de marbre. Deux jours plutôt, jamais il n'avait paru si fragile et perdu. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste Drago Malefoy comme elle l'avait toujours connu.

Il y avait aussi Crabe et Goyle, les deux fidèles armoires à glace du jeune Malefoy, et Hermione ne se lassait pas de regarder Crabe avec effroi. Et dire, songea la jeune fille en regardant Crabe, que je l'ai vu mourir ! Elle n'était pas particulièrement surprise de le voir en vie, pourtant. Peut-être était-ce parce que Sirius Black, mort deux ans auparavant, s'avançait vers eux d'un pas nonchalant ?

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'amorcer un mouvement de surprise à sa vue. Il était semblable au Sirius dont elle se souvenait en tous point de vue : la même haute stature et les mêmes cheveux lâches encadrant un visage mince ou ses yeux caves brillaient d'une lueur sereine.

Mais c'était justement cette lueur qui dérangeait le plus Hermione, quand il passa près d'elle sans la voir. Sirius Black avait l'air calme, posé et en pleine santé, comme s'il n'avait jamais passé douze malheureuses années de sa vie à purger une peine pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Hermione le regarda ouvrir la porte, un sac d'une main, un café, celui de tout à l'heure, de l'autre. Quand elle entra en classe à la suite des autres, Hermione fut convaincu que lorsqu'il la regarda, il ne vit en elle qu'une simple élève et non pas la meilleure amie de son filleul qui l'avait aidé à fuir les Détraqueurs quelques années plutôt.

Elle s'assit le plus loin possible du bureau de Black, ce qui lui valut le regard surpris de Ron, Dean et Seamus. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à sortir ses affaires. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était la seule à le faire, elle les rangea précipitamment en espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

« Bonjour à tous, commença Sirius Black d'une voix beaucoup moins rauque que ce dont Hermione se rappelait. »

Il se tenait debout près de son bureau et regardait les élèves un à un d'un air narquois.

« Comme aucun de vous n'a pu se servir de sa baguettes pendant les vacances, je présume que vous avez tous oublié au moins la moitié des sorts que je vous ai appris l'an dernier. »

Sirius souriait plus largement à présent. Hermione remua faiblement sur sa chaise. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce sourire la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Donc, pour vous entraîner, je vous ai ramené une surprise. »

Hermione se rendit vite compte que les méthodes d'apprentissage de Sirius Black étaient très différentes de celles des autres professeurs. Si Rémus Lupin s'était arrangé pour leur trouver, en troisième année, un épouvantard, Black, lui, semblait beaucoup apprécier le fait de ramener un ogre à Poudlard afin de le laisser se _battre_ contre un élève.

Si la jeune fille trouvait cela dangereux et totalement irresponsable, les autres élèves semblaient le trouver complètement cinglé, mais cependant, et au grand étonnement d'Hermione, aucun d'eux ne se rebella, même pas Malefoy ; Il les avait tous emmené dans une grande salle vide ou était allongé, tout au fond, une silhouette immense et très laide dont la poitrine se soulevait régulièrement.

Il est encore jeune, observa Hermione, à peine plus grand que celui qui l'avait attaqué en première année. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron pour voir si cela lui rappelait des souvenirs mais tous ce que l'ogre semblait évoquer au pauvre Ron, c'était de la peur.

Un à un, les élèves passaient devant l'ogre et devait faire quelque chose pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour la première fois de la journée, Hermione se sentit à son aise. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de très simple : montrer qu'elle était la plus forte. Ce dont elle avait toujours été capable de prouver, avec l'aide de Ron et de Harry.

Hermione se rendit vite compte que Sirius ne prenait pas sa tache de professeur à la légère. Il supervisait les combats, intervenant quand l'élève perdait le contrôle, avec la hardiesse d'un chef d'orchestre. Hermione vit qu'il observait chacune des réactions des élèves avec application.

Elle vit Johanna Simpson lancer un sort à l'ogre afin que celui-ci se retrouve en patin à roulette – ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire toute la classe quand l'ogre se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air (ce qui détendit nettement l'atmosphère).

« N'ayez pas peur, Parkinson, encouragea Sirius à la jeune fille brune qui s'avançait vers l'ogre en tremblant. Faites comme si c'était quelqu'un que vous détestiez particulièrement. »

Celle-ci faillit se faire arracher la tête deux fois avant de finalement réussir à lui lancer un sortilège de repousse-poil dans les yeux.

« Très bien, maintenant, je vous laisse le soin de l'emmener chez le coiffeur ! s'écria Black sous les éclats de rire des élèves. 5 points pour Serpentard ! Weasley, c'est votre tour ! »

Ron s'avança vers l'ogre d'un air décidé, mais Hermione, qui s'était décollé du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée, remarqua que la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait. En cet instant, elle espérait que Black savait _vraiment_ ce qu'il faisait.

« Fu…Furunculus ! s'exclama Ron Weasley. »

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves de la classe, l'ogre lâcha sa masse et se mit à hurler en se tapant sur le visage. On pouvait voir d'horribles furoncles jaunâtres exploser sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il se tapait dessus.

« Comme Ronald nous l'a si judicieusement montré, constata Sirius d'un ton mordant, c'est bien la fin qui justifie les moyens.

Il lança un sort de stupéfaction à la créature et leur dit en les regardant intensément :

« Vous voyez, aucun sort n'est inutile. »

Le professeur Black regarda Hermione pendant quelques secondes et elle se sentit frissonner.

Pendant un instant, son regard… Avait-elle rêvé ?

Aussi hanté que quand elle l'avait connu.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est un ogre, continua t-il en regardant d'autres élèves. Demain, ce sera peut-être un mangemort. N'oubliez jamais ça. Aucun sort n'est inutile ; dans un combat, un Avada Kedavra élimine une personne. Un Stupéfix l'empêche de vous faire du mal. Deux sortilèges, le même but : se défendre. Vivre. »

Il resta quelques instants silencieux à les regarder, puis se tourna vers l'ogre et lui lança un « Finite Incantatem ».

« Malefoy, c'est à vous maintenant, reprit-il comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Malefoy passa, puis Finnigan, Brown, Peters et quelques autres, puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione.

Elle s'avança vers la créature en souriant s'en sans rendre compte. Elle sentait monter en elle un frisson d'excitation qui ne lui était pas inconnu. L'ogre levait déjà sa masse, et Hermione aussitôt sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait le choix, elle aurait pu les impressionner. Même Black, si elle l'avait voulu. Mais…

« Wingardium Leviosa, prononça t'elle d'une voix douce en tournant sa baguette vers la masse. Celle-ci, comme elle l'avait déjà vu faire sept ans auparavant, s'échappa de la main de l'ogre qui poussa un cri de stupeur, avant de retomber lourdement sur sa tête.

« C'est bien Granger, j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas aussi original que ce que vous faites d'habitude, mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, l'essentiel c'est que ça marche. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et retourna derrière la file des élèves. Elle l'avait fait pour Ron, pour Harry, pour leur amitié. Parce que c'était à ce moment-là que tout avait commencé.

Puis, ce fut la fin du cours, et elle sortit à la suite des autres, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Sirius au passage. Comme il s'en aperçut, il lui adressa un sourire affable auquel elle se força à répondre avec la même chaleur avant de se précipiter dehors.

Elle brûlait de rester avec lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de ces quinze dernières années. Elle sourit en songeant avec ironie qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il réponde à sa question de toute façon.

oOo

Elle passa la journée seule et sans encombre, ballottée entre les cours, le déjeuner, et de temps en temps, le regard de Ron, Dean et Seamus sur elle. Hermione pensait qu'il leur faudrait quelques temps avant d'oublier le souvenir de ce matin.

Parmi tout ce qu'elle avait appris, il y avait Slughorn, qui semblait n'avoir jamais arrêté sa carrière de professeur et l'idolâtrait totalement, à son grand déplaisir, et surtout Albus Dumbledore, qui était vivant et occupait toujours le poste de directeur à Poudlard.

Cette dernière nouvelle souleva en elle une vague d'espoir intense, et elle se promit d'aller le voir le soir même, après le dîner, afin de tout lui dire. Elle savait que Dumbledore la croirait. Elle avait en sa connaissance des choses que jamais une élève de son niveau n'aurait pu acquérir.

Elle savait pour les Horcruxes. Elle lui raconterait Sirius Black et sa vie brisée, Pettigrow et sa lâcheté qui avait coûté la vie de James et Lily et la célébrité de Harry, ainsi que la lycanthropie de Rémus. Et si en désespoir de cause, il refusait de la croire, ce dont elle n'osait même pas penser, elle lui dirait l'horrible fait-divers qu'avait été sa jeunesse, ainsi que son amitié avec Grindelwald.

C'était des choses qu'il devait _forcément_ connaître. Il l'écouterait, oui. Et même si il y avait eu des choses qui avaient changé, il y aurait sûrement des similitudes. Sirius n'était peut-être pas mort, mais il existait. Dumbledore ne pouvait que l'aider. Elle avait l'intime conviction que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et que parler à Dumbledore la ferait aussitôt se réveiller au côté de Ron au Terrier. Ensuite, elle raconterait à Harry, Ron et Ginny son rêve, autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner d'un ton léger.

C'était ce qu'Hermione se disait en son for intérieur au dîner, en regardant la table des professeurs. Dumbledore n'était pas là, mais c'était normal après tout, il ne venait pas toujours non plus quand elle était en sixième année.

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose en elle, un sentiment auquel elle refusait de faire face et qui faisait son chemin en elle en se tortillant lentement. Et si, se surprit-elle à songer avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, et si Dumbledore refusait de la croire parce que tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'avait jamais eu lieu ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible.

Impossible.

Elle releva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et vit que Black et Macgonagall avait disparu.

« Merde ! Jura t-elle en se levant. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater en se levant que Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient tous trois en train de l'épier.

« Si un jour après mon réveil, s'adressa t-elle à Ron, avant de partir d'un air agaçé, tu oses m'appeler une nouvelle fois par mon nom de famille, tu le paieras très cher, crois-moi sur parole ! »

Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans se retourner. Qu'importe qu'il la prenne pour une folle si à son réveil il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ? Elle allait quitter cet endroit ou Voldemort était toujours en vie et ou Harry était absent et rentrer chez elle.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Hermione préféra se rendre au bureau de Macgonagall plutôt que celui de Sirius, car elle ne pensait pas pouvoir affronter le regard sombre de Black seule à seule.

Elle traversa les couloirs obscurs rapidement mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'elle était dans le même couloir que celui dans lequel Fred avait trouvé la mort. Elle frissonna et accéléra le pas. Comment ne pas faire d'analogie entre la nuit effroyable d'avant-hier et celle-ci ? Mais il ne fallait pas y penser, non, non, non, il fallait continuer son chemin, continuer son chemin.

Un jour, quand elle serait devenue une adulte responsable et qu'elle aurait des enfants – elle n'en voulait que deux – elle pourrait penser à Poudlard sans que les images de cette soirée lui reviennent en tête. Elle penserait aux après-midi avec Hagrid, à manger des biscuits dur comme la pierre, elle se remémorerait les disputes infinies avec Ron, les parties de Quidditch, les cours où elle excellait toujours, et tous ce qui faisait de Poudlard un endroit magique. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas possible.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée devant le bureau de Macgonagall, elle se rendit compte que la lumière filtrait par-dessous la porte – ce qui était bon signe à première vue – mais elle pouvait entendre plusieurs personnes discuter entre elles avec agitation.

Elle se demanda si elle devait frapper ou attendre qu'ils aient fini, quand elle reconnu la voix de Lupin. Lupin était aussi ici ! Et il n'était pas mort non plus. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond de joie dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux d'émotion.

Etait-ce mal d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient ? Après tout, elle se contentait d'attendre, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient ! Elle venait simplement voir le professeur Macgonagall pour lui demander de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur, étant donné qu'elle n'en connaissais pas le mot de passe.

« Molly a été prévenu ? demanda sèchement la voix de Macgonagall. »

« Tonks est allé au Terrier, répondit Lupin avec ce qu'il sembla à Hermione une pointe de tristesse. »

« Et Dumbledore, ou se trouve t-il ? dit une voix grave qui n'était pas celle de Remus – Sirius Black songea Hermione. »

« Personne ne le sait ! Il a transplané tout à l'heure en me disant qu'il en aurait pour quelques heures. »

« Je me demandes ce qu'il fabrique, dit Sirius dans un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un chien. »

« Je n'en sais rien, trancha Macgonagall avec froideur, mais quoi qu'il fasse, cela doit être très important, Black. »

« En tout cas, ils ont sécurisé le périmètre et les moldus sont déjà sous contrôle, soupira Lupin d'une voix fatigué. Le ministère est infiltré depuis des années, mais ils connaissent leur boulot. Si les moldus venaient à apprendre l'existence des sorciers, les conséquences en seraient terribles dans la guerre ! »

« Remus, on n'a pas besoin de tes scénarios catastrophes pour le moment, grogna Sirius Black. Même Voldemort sait que l'ignorance des moldus est importante ! »

« Ca ne l'a pas empêché d'attaquer le palais de Buckingham le mois dernier, en tout cas… Et ce pauvre Arthur Weasley qui… »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois, interrompit Black. C'était pendant la nuit des barricades… j'étais jeune, un petit couillon qui se croyait invincible… Mais s'il n'avait pas été là, ce fumier de Nott se serait fait une joie de me lancer un Avada ! Quand je pense qu'il… »

Hermione chassa une larme qui avait glissé le long de sa joue. Arthur Weasley était-il vraiment ?…

« Molly ne se remettra jamais de _ça_. Perdre un mari et un fils dans la même journée… Jusque là, sa famille avait été relativement épargnée. Elle avait tellement peur… »

Hermione en avait assez entendue. Elle voulait partir. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Elle avait déjà vécu une guerre, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre à une deuxième. Quel était donc ce monde, ou les gens qui avait survécu dans le sien mourrait irrémédiablement ?

Elle recula ostensiblement, horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait, voulant fuir d'ici au plus vite, quand elle buta contre le sol et tomba par terre. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la vitesse de l'éclair et quelqu'un se précipita sur elle et la releva durement :

« Granger, dit Black en la scrutant avec surprise et colère. Que faites-vous ici ! »

Ca n'était pas une question. Hermione sentait la main de Sirius serrer son poignet et lui faire mal. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, une baguette contre sa gorge, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Eh bien, répondez ! s'exclama t-il avec fureur. Pourquoi nous écoutiez-vous ?

Il la poussa à l'intérieur brutalement. La jeune fille vit alors le visage fatigué et tendu de Remus dans la cheminée encadrée par les flammes et Macgonagall, les lèvres plus pincés que jamais, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Aucun d'eux ne fit un geste pour lui venir en aide quand elle se cogna contre le bureau de Macgonagall à cause de Sirius. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle s'affala par terre contre le bureau et n'essaya pas de se relever. Elle commençait à prendre conscience d'une chose impensable, plus horrible encore que Voldemort : _ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un rêve_.

Elle n'était plus qu'une étrangère dans un monde nouveau et terrible.

Sirius Black claqua la porte derrière lui d'un air plus furieux que jamais. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même quand il avait voulu tuer Pettigrow lors de sa troisième année, il n'avait ressenti qu'une profonde avidité, pas vraiment de la fureur. En cet instant, elle le trouva presque similaire à Séverus Rogue.

« Je suis venue voir le professeur Macgonagall, expliqua t-elle avec difficulté. J'attendais qu'elle sorte de table pour lui demander quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai pas vu partir, alors je suis venue ici. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Et écouter aux portes, ce n'est pas mal sinon ? Tonna Sirius Black, la baguette levée vers elle. »

« Arrête, Sirius, interrompit soudain Remus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est qu'une gosse, laisse la parler au moins ! »

« Eh bien, miss Granger ? Qu'aviez-vous de si particulier à me dire, pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre demain matin ? Questionna Macgonagall d'un air sévère. »

Hermione regarda successivement Sirius, Macgonagall et Remus. Devait-elle leur dire ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle réponde quelque chose ! _Oh mon Dieu…_

« Je suis venue pour… Pour savoir si vous accepteriez de… De me faire un mot pour Mme Pince, articula t'elle péniblement en regardant Macgonagall dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de certains livres qui sont dans la Réserve pour faire une recherche.

_Pourvu qu'elle me croit, pourvu qu'elle me croit, pourvu qu'elle me…_

« Elle ment, cracha Black tandis que sa baguette commençait à lancer des étincelles dans sa direction. »

« Très bien, répliqua Macgonagall sans prêter la moindre attention à Black, je veux bien vous croire mais il faut que je sache quel genre de livres vous voulez emprunter, et pourquoi était-ce si important pour que vous ne puissiez pas attendre demain ? »

« Parce que j'avais besoin de marcher, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle espérait sincère. Je sais que ça peut paraître suspect (elle posa les yeux sur Black en disant cela) mais avec _tous_ ce qui se passe en ce moment, je voulais rester un peu seule… »

Hermione bluffait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni même s'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose, mais quand elle regarda Remus, elle vit quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, une lueur étrange qu'elle ne voulut pas interpréter.

« Je suppose que vous aviez vos raisons, murmura Macgonagall d'un air plus doux, ce qui troubla Hermione.

En un instant, elle était passée d'une position de faiblesse, presque d'ennemie, à celle de victime, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle vit le parrain de son meilleur ami baisser lentement sa baguette sans rien dire, mais ses yeux restaient froids et méfiants.

« Je dois partir, maintenant. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, dit Remus en regardant Sirius. Je vous tiendrais au courant. »

Il disparut dans les flammes quelques instants plus tard.

« Quant à moi, je vais raccompagner la demoiselle jusqu'à la salle commune, dit Sirius Black en jetant un regard éloquent à Minerva. Je suppose que vous vous joignez à vous ? »

« Il faut prévenir Ginny et Ronald Weasley, soupira t-elle en s'approchant de son bureau. »

Elle écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin et le tendit à la jeune fille, qui resta perplexe.

« Votre autorisation, déclara t-elle en lui lançant un regard perçant. »

« Ah oui, merci ! Rougit Hermione en sentant le regard mauvais de Sirius sur elle quand elle prit le parchemin. »

Sur le chemin du retour, personne ne parla. Hermione sentait bien qu'ils ne les avaient pas cru, mais alors, pourquoi faire semblant ? La jeune fille sentait que Sirius n'était plus vraiment en colère contre elle, mais de temps en temps, il lui jetait un regard impénétrable qui avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Finalement, ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame ou celle-ci les dévisagea avec curiosité.

« Liberté, prononça Hermione à l'adresse de celle-ci. »

« Je n'en saurais pas plus ? Répliqua la Grosse Dame avec espoir. »

Comme personne ne prit la peine de répondre, Le tableau les laissa entrer en soupirant. La salle commune était encore assez peuplée, mais Hermione discerna sans mal Ron et Ginny assis par terre près de la cheminée, aux côtés de plusieurs autres élèves.

« Weasley et Weasley, dit simplement Macgonagall."

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à eux d'un air inquiet. Ron regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur mais celle-ci baissa les yeux lamentablement.

"Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plait."

Macgonagall quitta la salle commune, suivi de Ron et Ginny, sous les yeux inquiets d'Hermione. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui... Elle savait que sa présence n'aurait pas fait grand chose de plus, surtout dans ce monde étrange ou visiblement ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais elle aurait simplement voulu lui éviter cette souffrance.

"Granger ? appela Sirius Black, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione qui avait oublié sa présence."

Elle roula les yeux vers lui.

"Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir, à présent."

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et s'engouffra dans la noirceur de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles sous le regard curieux des autres élèves. Elle savait que malgré sa voix douce Sirius n'oublierait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était passé d'une élève banale à une élève potentiellement dangereuse pour la sécurité de Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait qu'à Ron, et à Ginny, et à la mort de leur père, ainsi qu'un autre de leur frère. Etait-ce Fred ? Fred, avec ses yeux morts dans la Grande Salle entouré de tous les membres de sa famille pleurants, comme un clan qui vient de perdre l'un des siens ? Ou bien Charlie, ou bien Percy ?

Seule dans son dortoir dans les ténèbres, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ou luisait un croissant de lune. Dehors, c'était toujours la même chose. Ce Rien, ce calme effrayant qui entourait Poudlard comme un chat s'apprête à dévorer une souris.

Elle pouvait presque voir, en bas, Harry sortir de la forêt dans les bras puissants d'un Hagrid pleurant et pleurant encore. _Cet instant... _Elle l'avait bel et bien cru mort. C'était dans sa tête, mais aussi dans son coeur, le visage pâle d'Harry, ses yeux verts luisants, et ça passait dans tous son corps, dans tous son être.

"Harry, chuchota t-elle." Elle entendait son propre coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait qu'elle ne maitrisait plus rien, et si le sentiment ne lui était pas inconnu, c'était la première fois qu'elle devait le supporter seule.

Si seule, oui...

"Harry, chuchota t-elle une nouvelle fois, son front touchant la vitre."

Elle avait peur, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, et pourtant elle croyait que ce sentiment ne l'étreindrait plus jamais avec une telle force. Tout était à recommencer, tout, absolument tout... Et si elle ne retournait jamais d'ou elle venait, et si elle devait mourir ici, éperdument seule, et folle ? D'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas déjà folle ? N'avait-elle pas tout simplement rêvé Harry et Ron, et les sept années extraordinaires qu'elle avait passé avec eux ?

Mais soudain, dehors, elle vit la silhouette sombre d'un animal parcourant le parc de Poudlard. C'était un chien, un grand chien noir, qui filait comme le vent, rapide comme un mauvais présage, comme un Sinistros.

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux un bref instant. "Non, murmura t-elle d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine, non, non, non !" Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le chien s'approcher du Saule Cogneur. Hermione sentit son coeur s'affoler, et ses yeux ne pouvait regarder autre chose que cet animal, là-bas, qui, à la faible lueur de la lune, appuyait sa patte contre la racine du Saule avant de disparaître.

"Mon Dieu, Harry ! chuchota t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues jusqu'à sa bouche qui souriait faiblement. Elle sentait son corps trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et gardait les yeux rivés sur le Saule Cogneur. "Comment ai-je pu douter une seule seconde ?" Elle pleurait, elle pleurait sans se retenir, seule dans le noir, et quelque part dans la château Ron et Ginny devaient faire la même chose.

Pourtant, elle sentait dans son coeur une ferme résolution qui l'empoignait, et Hermione en regardant le Saule Cogneur, se souvint de ce jour ou sous le soleil couchant un chien noir leur avait montré le chemin. La vérité n'était pas celle qu'ils croyaient être au premier abord, et pourtant, elle était convainquante. Et Hermione, grâce à Sirius Black, ce soir-là, comme quatre ans auparavant, se dit qu'elle la découvrirait à nouveau.

Parce que tout tournait autour de _son_ absence.

"Je te retrouverais Harry. Je te le promets."


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour,

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement je ne le trouve pas très interréssant, mais il faut bien poser les bases, pour que ce soit solide. Sinon, les prochains chapitres seront plus long à venir, je pense. En effet, je n'avais pas prévu que j'aurais autant de bouquins à lire et de trucs apprendre pendant les vacances (prépa l'an prochain). Vous me direz, ce n'est pas grand chose, des livres, mais vous verriez la pile monstrueuse qui traine sur mon bureau... Heureusement que j'aime lire !

Un grand merci aux reviewers, j'espère de tous coeur que ce chapitre ne vous ennuiera pas trop.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sirius Black leva son verre à la hauteur de ses yeux et examina le liquide doré qui scintillait à l'intérieur d'un air rêveur.

« Quoi il te plait pas, mon whiskey Pur-Feu ? Grogna Abelforth derrière son comptoir. »

Sans répondre, le sorcier avala son verre d'une traite en faisant la grimace.

Abelforth, comme à chaque fois que son pub ne comptait que trois ou quatre clients, était de mauvaise humeur. Il entreprit de nettoyer le comptoir tâché avec un chiffon tout aussi sale en jurant entre ses dents.

Sirius le regarda d'un air narquois. Sauf quelques rares jours dans l'année, le pub d'Abelforth était toujours bondé. Depuis quelques années, on aurait dit que tous les lascars, les mauvais bougres à l'haleine putride et la joue mal rasée s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir comploter en paix.

Et ce n'était pas Abelforth qui allait les contredire.

« Tu as pris goût à l'argent, mon ami, affirma Sirius d'un ton railleur. Fais attention à toi ! »

Il montra son verre vide au vieil homme qui le remplit de nouveau.

« Je me demande qui de nous devrait faire le plus attention, répliqua sèchement le vieil homme. »

Sirius hocha la tête avec agacement et plongea son regard dans le liquide ambré. Il avait chaud…

« C'est le dernier, ajouta t-il. En tout cas pour ce soir… Vaut mieux que tu sois encore un peu sobre si tu dois voir un indic. »

« Pas un indic, grimaça Sirius après avoir avalé son verre. »

« Ah bon ? demanda Abelforth avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. »

Il lâcha son chiffon crasseux et s'approcha de lui avec un air de conspirateur.

« Qui alors ? »

« Resserre-moi, exigea Sirius avec froideur. »

Abelforth arqua un sourcil.

« Tu es simplement venu ici pour te bourrer la gueule, c'est ça ? fit le vieille homme d'un air contrarié.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Resserre-moi… S'il te plait. »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête. Il avait un regard un peu triste, mais Sirius ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il commençait à se sentir bien…

« Je ne serais pas complice de ta décadence, Black. »

Puis, plus bas :

« Quel gâchis… »

Soudain, une nouvelle personne entra dans le pub. C'était un homme de taille moyenne à l'allure discrète, qui semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Abelforth l'examina avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Son allure n'était pas celle d'un voleur minable, comme ce Fletcher qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir, au sens propre comme au figuré. Des cernes sous les yeux, il avait néanmoins l'air propre sur lui.

« Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? demanda t-il dans un grognement.

Le regard de l'homme sur la silhouette massive de Sirius s'éclaira.

« Merci, dit-il en s'approchant, mais j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. »

Sirius se retourna d'un air renfrogné.

« T'as pris ton temps, dit-il en guise de bonjour. »

« J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, se justifia l'inconnu. »

Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Une bierraubeure, s'il-vous-plait, demanda t-il poliment au vieil homme. Et pour lui, un grand verre d'eau, ajouta t-il en désignant Sirius. »

« Pas soif, fit l'autre d'une voix pâteuse. »

« Si, si, t'as soif, répliqua l'inconnu avec colère. Tellement soif que tu vas boire cul sec, ça te remettra un peu les idées en place. »

Abelforth servit les deux verres en jetant un coup d'œil approbateur au nouveau venu avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser causer en paix.

« Allez, ordonna t-il en lui tendant son verre. »

Sirius soupira, puis s'exécuta.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Ouais… »

L'inconnu secoua la tête d'un air affecté.

« T'aurais pas dû venir, lâcha t-il après quelques secondes. »

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! s'écria Sirius, attirant les regards des clients sur lui. »

« Ouais c'est ça. Quand les Harpies gagneront le championnat ! »

« Si t'es venu ici pour m'engueuler, répliqua le sorcier, tu connais la sortie ! »

L'inconnu eut un petit sourire enjoué. Il lança un regard à la ronde avant de jeter un sort de confidentialité discrètement.

« C'est bon, dit-il simplement. »

Sirius se tenait sur sa chaise, complètement avachi. Son regard était lointain, un peu comme le sont ceux qui ont bu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parla, ce fut de sa voix habituelle.

« Un verre de plus, et je commençais vraiment à partir, James, dit-il d'un air désinvolte. »

« Tu parles ! Abelforth t'a cru, au moins ? S'enquit le dit James.»

Sirius ne put retenir un sourire narquois, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Est-ce que tu as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé quand tu lui a demandé un verre d'eau pour moi ? Il a dû croire que c'était le petit cul de Jésus en personne qui s'était pointé ici ! »

« Il s'inquiétait pour toi. »

« Et bien, moi, j'en ai marre de passer pour le dernier des alcooliques, répliqua Sirius d'un ton nerveux. Si un de mes élèves me voyait ici…

« Ce serait marrant, pouffa James.

« C'est pas lui, la taupe, déclara Sirius d'un air sérieux. On le savait déjà bien sûr. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus aie pu soupçonné son propre frère… »

« Le tien n'était pas mieux, rappela James. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, quand ils étaient mômes. Et puis de toute façon, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. T'as du nouveau ? »

« Trelawney m'a encore dit que j'allais mourir, hier, répondit Sirius dans un grognement. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Que la prochaine fois qu'elle me dit une chose pareille, c'est moi qui la tues. Il faut croire que je dois être un peu devin aussi. »

« Autre chose ? »

Sirius acquiesça en reprenant son sérieux.

« Un gosse de Serdaigle, la semaine dernière. Sous imperium. Il a essayé de s'introduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand il était absent. »

« Il cherchait quoi à ton avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Dumbledore ne nous dit pas tout. Il disparaît de plus en plus souvent. Et quand il revient, c'est un cadavre. »

« Je sais, je lui en ai déjà parlé… Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore, on l'aurait collé à l'hospice depuis longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? »

« Un couple l'a surpris en train d'ensorceler la gargouille. Ils ont essayé de l'en empêcher mais le gosse les a blessé, et pas qu'un peu. Il semblait en connaître un rayon en magie noire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Heureusement que Flitwick n'était pas très loin et qu'il a entendu les cris. Ils sont dans le coma, on les a transportés à Sainte Mangouste. Quand le gosse a repris ses esprits, il était terrifié, il croyait qu'on allait l'envoyer à Azkaban. »

« Pauvre gosse… Heureusement, lui, il n'a tué personne. Imagine comment il se sentirait coupable, à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais sinon, il n'y a pas eu de fuite ? »

« Si tu veux parler des élèves, non, pas que je sache. Macgonagall a trouvé une bonne excuse pour justifier leur absence.

« Il a parlé avec le gosse, seul à seul. Je ne sais rien de plus à part que cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il était ensorcelé. »

« C'est la deuxième fois… La personne qui fait ça maîtrise parfaitement les sortilèges impardonnables, dit James d'un air songeur. Je me demande qui ça pourrait être… Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Sirius réfléchit.

« Certains professeurs. Les elfes de maison sont influençables. Il aurait suffi qu'un ancien maître surgisse et promette de le reprendre… Et bien sûr les élèves. »

« Les Serpentards ? »

« Pas sûr. Les fils de mangemorts, on n'en a bien quelques-uns. Mais j'ai besoin de temps… Ca pourrait être n'importe qui d'autre, et les élèves dont je parle savent qu'ils sont surveillés. Malefoy et Nott ravalent leur langue, maintenant. Mais je les vois avec leurs petits sourires en coin, quand un élève né moldu passe dans les couloirs. Ils préparent un mauvais coup James. Et ils ne sont pas seuls. »

« Je sais, je sais… Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. C'est Poudlard. _Il_ ne s'est jamais attaqué à Poudlard. »

« On va vous ramener du renfort, déclara James d'un air déterminé. Je vais aller voir ces putains de Langue-de-Plomb. Ils nous le diront, s'il y a une faille dans le système de sécurité. »

« Arrange toi pour le faire rapidement, alors. Je pense que ça ne va pas traîner. »

James acquiesça.

« Au faite, j'aime pas ta nouvelle tête, dit Sirius. T'étais mieux avec les cheveux bonds. »

« Ca me lassais, à force, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis je ne voulais pas commencer à me faire repérer. A part ça, rien d'autre ? »

« Tes fringues aussi. »

« Que veux-tu je n'ai jamais eu ton style. »

« C'est ça, marre-toi… »

James fit mine de regarder sa montre :

« Faut que j'y aille, Sirius. Je dois aller voir un vieux gobelin sur le Chemin de Traverse, il parait qu'il a des infos importantes à me révéler…

« Ca sent la balance, ça, fit remarquer le sorcier en arquant un sourcil. »

« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, ouais… Rien d'autre, avant que j'y aille ? »

Sirius resta silencieux.

« Si. Dit-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire mais… Quand on a appris la mort d'Arthur et son fils, on a été surpris par une septième année qui nous écoutait à la porte. »

« Tu la suspectes d'être la personne qui a lancé un impardonnable sur ce gosse ? »

« J'y ai pensé, répondit-il avec scepticisme. Mais Minerva refuse tout net d'envisager cette éventualité. Elle dit qu'elle est perturbée à cause de ses parents qui ont été assassiné le mois dernier. »

« C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Granger. Tu ne peux pas connaître, c'est une fille de moldue. Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais je ne sais pas, je la trouve… Différente. »

James arqua un sourcil, partagé entre l'amusement et le scepticisme.

« Tu sais, si ses parents viennent de mourir ce n'est pas très étonnant. En plus, elle n'a pas vraiment un excellent C.V pour devenir mangemort, si elle est fille de moldue. »

« Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Sirius. A moins qu'elle ne soit elle-même victime d'imperium. Mais ça n'explique pas son changement de comportement si soudain. »

« Je devrais te dire que ça ne nous regarde pas, répliqua James en se levant et en payant sa consommation, mais on n'a jamais eu l'habitude de nous mêler de nos affaires, toi et moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je parie un gallion que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Tu-sais-qui. »

« Pari tenue. »

**oOo**

« Sidle, Rosenberg, on ne courre pas dans les couloirs ! Si je vous y reprends encore une seule fois, c'est la retenue pour tous les deux ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Deux petites têtes blondes à l'air innocent et à l'écusson flamboyant des lions acquiescèrent silencieusement à quelques mètres d'elle. Hermione s'approcha d'eux à pas lent et fronça les sourcils. L'un deux, Rosenberg, avait les vêtements en désordre et du sang s'écoulait d'une longue balafre apparemment toute fraîche sur sa joue.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? demanda t-elle doucement en s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau que les deux enfants. »

Peter Sidle et Henry Rosenberg se jetèrent un regard éloquent.

« On s'est battus, répondit Sidle à la place de son camarade. On s'est disputés et on s'est battus. »

Il l'avait regardé bien en face et n'avait pas rougi. Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur et reporta son attention sur la balafre. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. Elle effleura la balafre du bout de sa baguette et se concentra.

« Oh ! Ta coupure ! S'éclaira le petit Peter au bout d'un moment d'un air émerveillé. Elle est en train de disparaître ! »

Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai. La balafre du petit Henry ne disparaissait pas mais cicatrisait, si vite et si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un trait mince et blême.

« Voilà, dit Hermione avec une pointe de satisfaction en se mettant debout. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que Mme Pomfresh mais il te suffira d'aller la voir pour que ça disparaisse totalement. Et maintenant, retournez en cours, avant que je ne décide de vous coller, et surtout toi Peter, parce que je déteste les mensonges ! »

Les deux garnements la regardèrent avec une lueur dans les yeux et un petit sourire penaud.

« Au revoir Hermione, et merci ! Dirent-ils en coeur avant de s'éloigner rapidement. »

Hermione, malgré l'air imperturbable qu'elle affichait, se sentit le cœur plus léger en les regardant disparaître au coin du couloir. C'était un des rares moments dans le travail de préfète-en-chef qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Le reste du temps, c'était largement contraignant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle regretterait d'avoir cette insigne, comme c'était le cas ces derniers temps.

Si son rôle restait surtout dans le cadre de la surveillance des élèves, c'est à dire faire des rondes de nuit pour veiller à ce qu'aucun Peter Sidle ou Henry Rosenberg ne laisse traîner accidentellement ses orteils dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, cela allait aussi de la réprimande dans les couloirs – comme ce qu'elle venait de faire – aux réunions avec les préfets, en passant par - et Hermione soupira en y songeant - au rôle d'assistante sociale.

Ainsi, elle avait mis à profit les deux semaines qui avaient précédé son arrivée à apprendre à toujours laisser traîner ses oreilles, et ce dans n'importe quelle circonstance, comme toute Lavande Brown qui se respecte. Elle nota donc dans un coin de sa tête l'histoire de Peter et Henry, bien qu'elle fût semblable à des dizaines d'autres.

_Gryffondor/Serpentard, toujours le même combat, _pensa t'elle avec lassitude. Les gosses avaient sûrement trouvé le moyen de se battre, et elle était arrivée à ce moment-là. Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes lions, les Serpentards avaient été plus rapide, comme c'est souvent le cas.

Hermione avait assez souvent vécu cette expérience dans sa scolarité avec Harry et Ron pour ne pas ignorer cela. C'est pourquoi croire au mensonge de Peter lui aurait paru stupide, et plus encore d'y fermer les yeux.

Hermione traversa les couloirs, des livres dans les mains, et croisa quelques élèves qui la saluèrent d'un signe de tête rapidement.

La jeune fille ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion quant à son rôle de préfète, et maintenant, de préfète en chef. Cela signifiait pour l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard fouille-merde et adepte du lèche-bottisme à volonté. Cela signifiait également balancer tout ce qu'il fallait balancer pour être le chouchou des professeurs.

Hermione ignorait qui elle était avant d'arriver ici, et pourtant, elle sentait bien que personne ne l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. La plupart des élèves ne l'appelaient que par son nom de famille et parlait d'elle avec indifférence ou mépris. Elle ne s'était jamais fait remarqué, elle avait toujours réussi à se fondre dans la masse, même si cela incluait qu'elle n'ait pas d'ami et qu'elle choisisse de ne pas être juste avec les autres élèves.

Cette autre version d'elle-même lui faisait peur, car elle pensait que c'était peut-être ce qu'elle serait réellement devenue si Harry et Ron n'avait pas été ses amis.

Elle avait remarqué que les Serpentards profitaient allègrement de la situation politique incertaine déclenchée par Voldemort. La Hermione Granger d'avant, plus faible, mais sans aucun ami pour la soutenir, avait été très vite dépassée par les évènements. La jeune fille avait des sentiments mitigés envers cette _autre_ qui avait fait comme si elle ne voyait pas que les verts et argents faisaient la pluie et le beau temps parmi les élèves.

Peut-être avait-elle eu peur ? Elle était aussi une sang-de-bourbe, après tout. Mais Hermione, intraitable, se dit que ce n'était pas une raison. Néanmoins, elle comprenait un peu sa lâcheté, et avait décidé de remédier à cette indifférence notoire en jouant à présent la carte de l'équité, ce qui n'était pas aux goûts de tous le monde.

C'était une attitude événementielle chez elle, comme le lui avait montré les œillades de plus en plus surprises de Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus. Elle avait essayé de passer outre, mais Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Respecter son idéal d'égalité à l'heure actuelle, c'était non seulement passer pour une opposante aux yeux de tous, mais surtout, se mettre en danger.

Elle avait bien vu que Sirius Black et Minerva Macgonagall ne se comportaient plus de la même façon avec elle. Sans ressembler à ceux qu'elle connaissait dans son propre monde, ils semblaient indécis, cachés sous un air imperturbable qu'Hermione connaissait trop bien.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se permettre de se faire remarquer plus longtemps. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir son secret, elle devrait échapper à la fois aux aurors et aux mangemorts.

Dumbledore, malgré sa grande bienveillance, ne permettrait pas de laisser échapper de telles informations sur la façon de détruire Voldemort. Il ne comprendrait pas que cette histoire était plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait, que la solution était ailleurs. Et elle était ailleurs, assurément.

Il fallait juste qu'Hermione la trouve.

Elle passa l'immense porte de la bibliothèque et embrasa la salle du regard. Mme Pince était en train de faire léviter des livres neufs tout en haut d'une étagère qui était déjà pleine à craquer, et la jeune fille suspecta que seul un sortilège ne lui empêche de rendre l'âme et s'effondrer. Il y avait peu d'élèves en train de travailler, mais Hermione se dit que c'était normal puisqu'on était samedi.

Elle vint s'asseoir à une table un peu à l'écart et commença à sortir ses affaires. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Hermione ne révisa aucun de ses cours ni ne s'avança dans ses devoirs. En fait, elle était même en retard de ce côté-là, et elle le savait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour négliger ses devoirs, mais peu lui importait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ses recherches à présent.

Les pistes étaient vagues, ou bien sans intérêt. Hermione devait bien admettre que sans l'autorisation de Macgonagall pour prendre des livres à la Réserve, elle n'aurait pas été bien loin.

Elle était tombée sur des théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

Ainsi, un livre de divination défendait une thèse selon laquelle c'était un rituel vaudou extrêmement complexe, exécuté durant la lune rouge, qui permettait de rendre la vie à certains morts. Cela correspondait un peu au cas de la jeune fille, mais n'expliquait en rien comment Harry avait pu disparaître.

Diverses catastrophes naturelles auraient pu aussi être responsable de ce résultat, mais Hermione qui lisait régulièrement le journal, n'avait rien lu de tel. De plus, rien ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle était la seule à être consciente d'un tel phénomène.

On parlait également de rituels celtiques ou il fallait sacrifier vaches, dindons et autres animaux de la ferme, mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas attardée sur le sujet.

Au bout de quelques jours à lire tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber la main sur le sujet, elle décida d'orienter elle-même ses recherches. D'ailleurs, quel sujet traiter véritablement ? La résurrection, l'amnésie collective ? Hermione avait le choix. Elle songeait quelquefois, sardonique, qu'elle aurait plus vite fait de trouver un livre sur la schizophrénie, ce qui règlerait définitivement le problème.

Mais elle tenait le coup, du moins, elle essayait.

Quand _Le Livre du Temps, _de Antonin Hertz, lui était finalement tombé sous la main après des centaines d'autres, Hermione l'avait feuilleté avec un ennui évident. Difficile à déchiffrer, le livre utilisait des termes si techniques que Hermione, avec un soupir à rendre l'âme, avait dû aller chercher le dictionnaire. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les termes de « faille spatio-temporelle » et « mondes parallèles », Hermione s'était précipité sur Mme Pince pour emprunter le dit livre.

Etait-elle vraiment tombée dans une faille spatio-temporelle ? Rien n'était moins sur. On ne tombait pas dans une faille du temps comme on tomberait d'un arbre. Il fallait la provoquer, initier des sorts de magie très complexe, savoir manier la vieille, la haute et pure magie, celle par laquelle la mère d'Harry avait su le protéger. Et pourtant, c'était une hypothèse qui avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Après tout, à l'aube d'un temps nouveau ou Voldemort était mort, quel mangemort aurait hésité s'il avait pu ? Et elle-même, si Harry était mort, n'aurait-elle pas été tenté de faire tout ce qui aurait été en son pouvoir pour le faire revenir ?

Une chose était sûre, ce qui se passait là n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Quelqu'un était derrière tout ça, c'était _évident_. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi l'esprit d'Hermione ne s'était-il pas conformé à la faille, de façon à ce qu'elle possède les mêmes souvenirs que Ron et les autres ? Etait-ce une erreur ? Ou bien au contraire y avait-il d'autres personnes, cachées, quelque part, dans le même cas qu'elle ? Hermione songea un instant à Harry. Elle voulait tellement croire qu'il était là, dans l'ombre, se posant les mêmes questions qu'elle…

Hermione avait levé les yeux de son livre, et regardait un point dans le vide, d'un air rêveur. Cette histoire était tellement inimaginable !... Elle avait tellement _cru_ que tout était fini ! Que _tout_ irait bien maintenant !

Soudain, quelque chose la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Hermione Granger ? »

Quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Hermione tressaillit en reconnaissant Luna Lovegood en face d'elle qui lui fit un sourire engageant.

« Oh, Luna, dit-elle. Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune fille avec sincérité. D'habitude, c'est les autres qui s'amusent à me faire peur. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Luna avait toujours le chic pour déstabiliser les gens, et de préférence dans les moments ou on s'y attendait le moins. La jeune fille ne lui en tint pas vraiment rigueur parce que… Et bien, parce que Luna était Luna, tout simplement.

« Tu voulais me voir en particulier ? S'enquit-elle finalement. »

« Ben… C'est toi la préfète en chef, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer de déception. Elle aurait bien aimé que Luna vienne lui parler pour autre chose que ses devoirs de préfète en chef. Elles n'avaient jamais été très amies avant, mais Hermione l'aimait bien quand elle ne parlait pas de ses créatures imaginaires. Et puis elle se sentait un peu seule, à Poudlard.

« Le professeur Macgonagall m'a fait chargé de te dire qu'elle t'attends dans son bureau, expliqua Luna d'une voix douce. »

Hermione jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était presque midi.

« Maintenant ? demanda t-elle d'un air étonné. »

Luna sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

« Il y a une heure, ça aurait été bien. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, écarlate. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue avant ? »

Mme Pince jeta un regard meurtrier dans sa direction accompagnée de divers « chut » venant de toutes les directions.

« J'avais oublié, se justifia t-elle en haussant les épaules, le regard baissé vers le livre qu'Hermione tenait. »

Hermione rangea ses affaires rapidement en jurant entre ses dents. Elle allait partir quand Luna Lovegood la retint par le bras.

« Tu t'intéresses aux mondes parallèles ? demanda t-elle en montrant le _Livre du Temps, _qu'Hermione gardait fermement serré contre sa poitrine. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? fit Hermione, agressive. »

« Bah, rien, répondit Luna avec étonnement. »

« Je… »

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise et désolée à la fois. Elle-même détestait qu'on parle mal à Luna et il lui était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de réprimander ceux qui le faisaient, quand elle était en sixième année.

« Excuse-moi Luna, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-elle gentiment pour couper court à la conversation. »

Luna acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre les gens, affirma t-elle avec sagesse. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tout est ma faute, c'est ce que font les gens généralement, mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« En tout cas, dit Luna à voix haute, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de « chut », au plus grand embarras de Hermione, si tu t'y intéresses, je possède deux ou trois livres là-dessus, je pourrais te les prêter si tu veux. »

« Merci Luna, répondit doucement Hermione avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de peur qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche. »

Une fois sortie de la bibliothèque, Hermione marcha rapidement vers le bureau du professeur Macgonagall et toqua à la porte. Elle ne s'était pas donnée le temps de voir si la sorcière était avec quelqu'un d'autre de peur de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'écouter à sa porte comme la dernière fois.

« Entrez ! Entendit-elle »

Elle s'exécuta et s'approcha du bureau dans lequel Macgonagall était assise, seule.

« Vous avez pris votre temps, commenta t-elle, ironique. »

Hermione, rouge de confusion, tenta de s'expliquer :

« Je suis désolée, je viens juste d'être informé de… »

« Peu importe, interrompit Macgonagall de ses lèvres pincées. Je vous ai fait venir pour savoir si vous pouviez rendre un service à un de nos élèves. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? Questionna Hermione, curieuse. »

« Ronald Weasley, répondit Macgonagall, le plus simplement du monde. »

« Il… Il est revenu ? fit-elle, éberlué. »

« Oui miss Granger, il est revenu. »

Ron et Ginny avaient quittés Poudlard le soir où ils avaient appris la mort de leur père et d'un de leur frère. Ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis, mais Hermione avait entendu dire qu'après les enterrements, Molly Weasley n'avait pas voulu qu'ils retournent à Poudlard. C'était normal pour une mère de vouloir garder ses enfants auprès d'elle dans une telle situation, mais il avait fallu la convaincre, ce qui n'avait pas été aisé, quand on connaissait le caractère de la Prewett.

Hermione ne l'avait donc pas revu depuis cette fameuse journée et elle espérait qu'il ne se souvienne pas trop de son entrée fracassante dans leur dortoir. Elle s'était aussi demandée dans quelle circonstance Mr Weasley et George, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, étaient morts, mais _la gazette du sorcier_, qu'elle avait emprunté à Parvati Patil, n'avait pas épilogué là-dessus. Elle aurait bien aimé en apprendre un peu plus de la bouche de Remus Lupin, mais elle avait été trop choquée et trop naïve pour rester sur ses gardes et user de prudence, et elle s'était bêtement fait prendre par Black. Une chose était sûre cependant, c'était que Voldemort était derrière tous ça. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Mais sa stratégie était différente. Plus… Subtile. Si le ministère semblait discrètement pris d'assaut par les sorciers sous imperium, il n'en était pas de même pour Poudlard, qui était encore le lieu le plus protégé en Angleterre – hormis Gringotts, mais là c'était encore différent. Seule la présence de Dumbledore maintenait le château sous protection. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Le regard de Macgonagall se fit plus intense, comme si elle essayait d'analyser les pensées d'Hermione. Finalement, elle reprit :

« Nous savons toutes les deux que vous ne l'avez jamais porté dans votre cœur, et réciproquement. Inutile de prétendre le contraire, dit-elle en voyant Hermione secouer la tête brusquement. Mais cette fois, j'ose espérer que cela se passera mieux. Ronald Weasley a perdu deux semaines précieuses, et il doit rattraper ses cours.

« Et vous voulez que je l'aide, devina la jeune fille, perplexe. »

« Précisément, acquiesça la sorcière. »

« Vous voulez que je lui donne des cours supplémentaires pour rattraper ses absences, continua Hermione. Et que je l'aide dans ses devoirs. C'est bien cela ?

« Effectivement, approuva le professeur Macgonagall. Ronald Weasley m'a fait parvenir son désir, il y a deux ans, de devenir auror. Le saviez-vous ?

« Vaguement, répondit la jeune fille en se souvenant de sa propre cinquième année avec Ron.

Il avait en effet émit ce souhait, mais Hermione ne l'avait pas vraiment prise au sérieux. Il lui paraissait évident, à l'époque, que Ron voulait juste suivre Harry en faisant le même métier que lui. A présent, elle se rendait compte que non, puisqu'il voulait faire la même chose ici aussi.

« Seulement, Ronald doit avoir au moins cinq E pour pouvoir continuer dans cette voie. Il faudrait donc que vous l'aidiez dans cinq des matières qu'il aura au préalable choisi. Le professeur Black m'a confirmé hier matin qu'il continuait à travailler sur les sortilèges informulés avec vous jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Il serait bon que vous l'y aidiez à progresser. Mais cela ne dépend que de vous, rajouta t-elle. Sachez juste que personne ne vous en voudra si vous refusez. »

Hermione savait que sa question voilée demandait une réponse immédiatement. Elle avait très envie de répondre par l'affirmative bien sûr, c'était tellement tentant. Elle pourrait passer du temps avec lui sans se justifier. Elle pourrait lui parler et pourquoi devenir ami avec lui ?

Mais d'un autre côté, était-ce raisonnable ? Elle allait le voir et lui parler tous les jours. Et Dieu sait combien elle serait tenté de devenir plus qu'une amie pour lui. Or, elle devait absolument rester concentré. Ses recherches étaient longues et fastidieuses, mais qu'en serait-il avec Ron dans les parages ?

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions quand Macgonagall la relança.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur, répondit-elle avec franchise. En ce moment, je suis plutôt occupée, et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de patience avec Ron pour le faire travailler. Et puis, qu'en est-il de Ginny ? Faut-il l'aider à retrouver le niveau aussi ? »

« Ginny Weasley ne passe pas ses ASPICs à la fin de l'année. En revanche, c'est une année déterminante pour Ronald, et pour vous aussi. Je lui ai parlé de vous et du projet que j'avais de vous faire travailler ensemble, et il est d'accord. »

« Vraiment ? S'éclaira Hermione fébrilement, comment avez-vous fait pour le faire accepter ? »

Minerva Macgonagall eut un sourire amusé, le premier depuis deux semaines, nota la jeune fille, heureuse d'un tel revirement.

« J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, miss Granger, répondit-elle mystérieusement. Mais je ne vous cache pas qu'au départ, il a accueilli la nouvelle avec peu d'enthousiasme et beaucoup de réticence. »

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné_, songea Hermione, cachant sa déception. Mais elle aurait l'occasion de le faire changer d'avis sur elle pendant le laps de temps qu'il lui serait accordé.

« Et pour mes rondes ? demanda t-elle. Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas faire les deux. »

« C'est juste. Le professeur Black est d'accord pour vous remplacer. »

« Vraiment ? fit-elle, surprise. Mais ce n'est pas à un professeur de… »

« Vous n'avez jamais été la seule à patrouiller, miss Granger. Les professeurs le font aussi, de temps en temps. Nous sommes juste plus… Discrets. »

Hermione comprit. Il fallait éviter toute mauvaise surprise, surtout au sein de Poudlard. Si un mangemort réussissait à entrer, d'on ne sait quelle manière que ce soit…

« Je veux bien, dit Hermione finalement. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour en faire un bon élève pour autant. »

« Nous n'en attendions pas autant de vous, miss Granger, répliqua Macgonagall en souriant. »

« Nous ? »

« C'est Albus Dumbledore qui a formulé cette idée, en pensant que vous aviez maintenant quelque chose en commun qui pourrait éventuellement vous rapprocher. »

Hermione tiqua.

« Quelque chose en commun ? Répéta t-elle sans comprendre. »

« Je suppose que cela doit être difficile pour vous aussi, n'est ce pas ? dit le professeur Macgonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Même si vous le cachez très bien, je pense que ça vous ferait du bien d'en parler avec Ron Weasley. »

« Je… »

Hermione, en un instant, avait les mains moites et le cœur battant. Elle venait de penser au fait qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses parents depuis son arrivée.

« Oui, articula t-elle en faisant son possible pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Vous avez sans doute raison. »

« Bien, dit Macgonagall en l'observant lentement. »

« Puis-je aller déjeuner maintenant ? dit-elle rapidement. »

« Juste un instant, miss Granger, émit la sorcière en se levant prestement et en faisant le tour de son bureau. »

Elle se dirigea vers un placard auquel Hermione n'avait jamais prêté attention jusque là, l'ouvrit et en sorti une pile de parchemin annoté.

Hermione comprit que c'était leur dernier devoir de métamorphose, et sans qu'elle sut pourquoi, elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, surprise que ce fut encore possible.

« J'ai examiné votre devoir, reprit-elle après l'avoir trouvé dans la pile, et j'ai trouvé que c'était, disons… Moins bien que ce que vous nous faites d'habitude. »

« Nous ? demanda Hermione une nouvelle fois avec plus de froideur. »

Macgonagall lui lança un regard acéré.

« On parle, dans la salle des profs, miss Granger. »

« Je vois, répliqua Hermione, vexée. »

« Vous avez eu un A, et si cela avait été un autre élève, je n'en aurais pas attendu plus, mais là, c'est de vous que nous parlons. Les autres professeurs commencent aussi à se poser des questions. »

Elle la regarda un instant avant de continuer :

« Nous avons remarqué, et quand je dis « nous », je parle toujours de vos professeurs, que vous sembliez moins attentive en cours ces derniers temps. »

La sorcière eut la bouche sèche.

« Je suis assez occupé, entre mon travail de préfète-en-chef et mes obligations scolaires, dit-elle froidement. »

Elle se sentait humilié. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait.

« Nous comprenons, bien sûr, répliqua Macgonagall avec plus de douceur. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… A cause de Vous-savez-qui, bien sûr… Mais il ne faut pas vous laissez aller. Ou vous cachez derrière cette… Cette carapace que vous avez construite. »

« Une carapace ? Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, se crispa Hermione, mal à l'aise. »

« Voyons,_ Hermione_, vous avez passé les deux dernières semaines à Poudlard à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous passez votre temps à la bibliothèque. Et vous travaillez moins. Votre travail de préfète-en-chef vous tient plus à cœur aujourd'hui que n'importe quoi d'autre. Nous le voyons tous. Et cela nous chagrine énormément. »

Hermione serra les dents. Elle avait bien sentit quelquefois le regard de Sirius Black se promener sur elle dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça. L'espionnait-il ? Lui, eux ? Tous ?

Elle était droite comme un i, les points serrés cachés par ses manches trop longues. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais comme c'était Hermione Granger, elle répondit simplement d'une voix grave :

« J'ai fait des erreurs dans mon travail de préfète que je ne souhaite plus reproduire dans celui de préfète-en-chef. Quant au reste, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, parce que tout va _bien_. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Hermione réfléchissait. Il était facile de faire la connexion entre ce que le professeur Macgonagall lui avait dit et ce fameux point commun avec Ron dont Dumbledore avait parlé. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit :

« Mes parents sont morts. »

C'était une évidence qui, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa bouche, lui paru plus réelle que n'importe quoi d'autre. Pourtant, ça ne l'était pas. Ca n'était pas réel. Non. _Non_.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le professeur Macgonagall et, au prix d'un effort quasi-surhumain, répéta d'une voix déterminée :

« Je vais bien. »

La sorcière ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son élève. Elle rangea le devoir avec les autres, puis lui dit :

« Je l'espère du fond du cœur, miss Granger. C'est vrai que ça n'a jamais été facile pour vous étant donné les… circonstances politiques. Mais vous êtes le meilleur élément de la promotion, et je ne laisserais à personne la liberté de vous nuire. Cela vaut aussi pour votre deuil. Je ne laisserais pas votre chagrin vous empêcher de vivre votre vie. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Puis-je partir maintenant ? »

« C'est bon. Je ne voudrais pas que vous mangiez froid par ma faute. »

Hermione ne pu savoir si c'était là une tentative d'humour de la part de Macgonagall pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais elle s'en fichait. Au moment de refermer la porte sur son bureau, celle-ci la retint.

« Oui ? demanda la jeune fille en restant sur le seuil. »

« Mme Pince est venu me dire que vous lui aviez demandé des livres qui étaient dans la Réserve. »

« Tout à fait. Mais vous m'aviez donné un mot, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé la nature de ces recherches, et Mme Pince m'a très sèchement fait remarqué, et à raison, qui plus est, que ce mot vous permettait d'emprunter tout et n'importe quoi, or, il est strictement interdit de laisser un élève de se servir dans la Réserve comme bon lui semble. Vous comprenez ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle ne vit donc qu'une solution. Et même si elle s'en mordrait les doigts après, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Absolument. C'est pourquoi je vais vous rendre ce mot. J'avais fini, de toute façon. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit un petit papier de sa poche et le tendit au professeur, qui le prit d'un air imperturbable. Hermione se doutait bien que Mme Pince était allé répéter à Macgonagall les titres des livres qu'elle avait empruntés au nez et à la barbe de celle-ci. Mais dans quelle mesure ses recherches pouvaient l'intéresser ? Elle n'était qu'une élève.

« Au revoir, professeur, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle sans un dernier regard. »

**oOo**

C'était l'enfer.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Hermione avait cru survivre à la bataille de Poudlard, mais en fait, elle était morte. Qui l'avait tué ? Aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que c'était quelle était en enfer.

Hermione songea que le temps en enfer était encore relativement doux. Elle marcha un peu dans l'herbe mouillée et finit par s'asseoir près du lac, non sans avoir posé sa cape par terre.

Elle avait pensé aller voir Hagrid, mais elle avait peur que lui aussi soit mort. Ou qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment elle s'appelait, comme les trois quart de Poudlard.

Elle regarda l'étendue miroitante du lac d'un air las. Quand elle était avec Harry, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait qui était l'ennemi. Ici, elle ne savait pas contre qui elle devait se battre. Elle avait l'impression d'être le jouet d'un destin luciférien, et de n'avoir aucune prise sur quoi que ce soit.

C'était donc pour cela que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Minerva Macgonagall avait fermé les yeux sur sa troublante venue le soir où ils avaient appris la mort de Mr Weasley et George ?

Parce que ses parents étaient… Morts ?

« Tu manges pas ? dit une voix qui la fit sursauter. »

C'était Ron. Le visage blafard, les yeux cernés et la barbe de trois jours, il se tenait debout derrière elle, un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches et le regard fixé sur le lac.

« Pas faim, répondit-elle. »

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le roux s'exécuta.

« Je t'ai manqué ? demanda t-il, cynique, le regard toujours lointain. »

Hermione eut un sourire. Ron était toujours Ron.

« Je croyais qu'on était pas assez ami pour s'autoriser une telle familiarité ? »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vrai, lâcha t-il finalement. Mais c'est notre truc à nous, de faire ça. De… De se casser mutuellement, on va dire. »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Le lac miroitait un ciel un peu gris, terne. Le vent faisait voler les feuilles mortes. Bientôt, le parc serait recouvert de ce tapis épais et brunâtre dans lequel Harry, Ron et Hermione aimaient s'enfoncer en allant rendre visite à Hagrid, autrefois.

L'automne, c'était _sa_ saison. Pas vraiment celle qu'elle préférait, mais c'était celle de la rentrée, ou elle revoyait ses amis, celle de son anniversaire, ou on lui offrait des cadeaux. Hermione adorait les cadeaux. Mais cette année, il n'y aurait personne pour lui en offrir.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda subitement la jeune fille avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. »

Ron tourna la tête vers elle d'un airs surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle question sorte de la bouche d'Hermione. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Attends-toi à ce qu'on te pose souvent la question dans les jours qui suivent, ajouta t-elle simplement. »

« On te l'a souvent posé, à toi ? »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir. En faite, réalisa t-elle, sardonique, elle aurait su la vérité il y a bien longtemps, si les gens s'étaient inquiété pour elle. Ron dû s'apercevoir qu'il avait dit une bêtise car la jeune fille le sentit gêné.

« Pas vraiment, non, répondit Hermione. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Bien sûr que ça en a ! S'emporta Ron soudainement. Je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot l'autre fois, quand t'es entré dans notre dortoir. Tu devais pas être bien et moi, je t'ai envoyé balader comme si…

Sa voix se brisa. Hermione eut un sourire triste.

« Comme si on était pas ami ?... Mais c'est vrai, pourtant. _Nous ne sommes pas ami._ D'ailleurs, on dirait que je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Ca doit être de ma faute, je suppose. »

Ron secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai que t'as toujours eu un sale caractère, admit-il mais personne ne mérite de supporter ça, sauf Tu-sais-qui. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup aimé, ajouta t-il, songeur. Je ne ressentais que du mépris pour toi, et un peu de pitié avec ce qui t'es arrivé. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ça s'est retourné contre moi. Le seul avantage, c'est que je serais une des rares personnes à te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens et à vraiment le penser, ajouta t-il en souriant. »

« Soit pas bête, Ron, souffla t-elle doucement. C'est pas plus de ta faute que de la mienne. Ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que leur mort ne nous empêchera pas d'accomplir ce que nous devons accomplir. Ou qu'ils soient ils seront fiers de nous. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois quelqu'un d'aussi optimiste, dit Ron, à la fois déconcerté et amer. Ce que tu dis, c'est bien gentil, mais ça n'empêche qu'ils sont morts pour _rien_. Rien du tout. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. »

« Mais c'est à nous de faire en sorte que leurs morts ne soit pas vaines, Ron ! Les choses _peuvent_ changer, mais nous devons nous battre pour ça ! »

« Mais dans quel monde vis-tu, Granger ? Rétorqua Ron, le regard flamboyant. Tu parles comme si le monde de la Magie n'était pas tiraillé de toute part par Tu-sais-qui et ses salopards d'adeptes. Tout le monde se bat pour un monde libre. Seulement, comment continuer à se battre après toutes ses années pour quelque chose qu'on n'a pas connu ? La liberté, c'est quoi ? Est-ce que c'est se promener dans la rue, sans s'inquiéter de rien ? Est-ce que c'est attendre que son père ou ses frères rentrent du travail sans la peur qu'ils ne rentrent jamais ? Est-ce que c'est la fin des Sangs-purs, ou au contraire, celle des enfants de moldus ?Comment peux-tu dire que les choses peuvent changer, toi dont les parents sont morts tout juste une semaine avant les miens à cause de Tu-sais-qui ? Nous sommes fatigués d'attendre quelque chose qui ne vient pas, Granger. Tout le monde fait comme si il y avait encore de l'espoir mais il n'y en a plus aucun. Plus aucun, répéta t-il pour lui-même. »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme reprendre sa respiration, incrédule. Jamais l'esprit de Ron ne lui avait paru aussi indéchiffrable.

« Mais il y a encore Sirius Black, contredit-elle. Il nous apprend tout ce qu'il faut pour nous battre, et il croit en nous ! Il y a Dumbledore aussi ! Dumbledore continue à se battre, malgré toutes ses années. Il ne nous laisse pas tomber ! Et nous non plus, nous ne devons pas laisser tomber ! Il y a encore beaucoup de monde qui se bat pour que nous puissions vivre ! Qu'en fais-tu de ceux-là ? Tu les laisses tomber, eux aussi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, grogna Ron en balayant la riposte d'Hermione d'un geste. A ton avis, pourquoi Sirius Black est allé s'enterrer à Poudlard ? Il avait une carrière d'auror brillante, quand j'étais gosse je voulais même être comme lui. Ca c'est sûr, voir sa femme et son gosse mourir sous ses yeux, ça rendrait n'importe qui amorphe ! Black, c'est une limace, un cadavre ambulant, et il le sait. Il ne nous apprends pas à nous battre parce qu'il croit en nous, mais pour nous donner suffisamment de temps pour fuir comme des lapins pendant un combat ! Quant à Dumbledore… Il a déjà un pied dans la tombe. T'as pas vu comment il se traîne ses derniers mois ? Les mangemorts se frottent déjà les mains d'impatience. Et quand enfin il sera mort, Tu-sais-qui pourra faire main basse sur toute la communauté magique anglo-saxonne. On n'aura pas le temps de dire « roast-beef » qu'on sera déjà tous grillé à point pour le dîner de cette enflure. Surtout toi, Granger. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais déjà à prendre mes clics et mes claques pour me carapater d'ici en vitesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En plus, t'es intelligente ; je suis sûr que même en recommençant tout à zéro quelque part, tu pourrais réussir. »

Hermione ne savait plus que penser.

Le monde magique était-il réellement en sursis, comme il semblait le croire ?

« Tout fout le camps, ajouta t-il plus doucement. Les gens n'ont plus confiance en personne. Mon père y croyait, comme toi, et maintenant il est mort. Il faisait passer des sorciers enfants de moldus à la frontière. _C'était courageux, pas vrai_ ? »

Ron et Hermione, que plus d'un monde séparait, regardèrent le lac en silence où miroitait un léger rayon de soleil qui venait de percer entre les nuages gris.

* * *

Alors ? Comment c'était ? Dites-moi, si vous trouvez qu'il y a des choses à changer, sourtout !

Sheherasade

PS : je recherche un/une beta readeuse... Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, ou si quelqu'un connait quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un... Je suis prenante !


End file.
